I Do
by liekanime
Summary: He knew from the moment he fell, that she would never be his. That ring on her left hand just proved it. One Shot.


Summary: He knew from the moment he fell, that she would never be his. That ring on her left hand just proved it.

**Enjoy.**

—

The lights in the room glared viciously at him, Sasuke''s grip on his foam cup filled with vodka tightened as he watched a pink haired beauty on the other side of the party. She was laughing at a joke his best friend told.

Naruto. At the thought of his blonde haired friend, Sasuke swung his head back and took a gulp of alcohol.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura's petite waist, he whispered something that Sasuke in his semi drunk state couldn't hear, he was good at lip reading but whatever Naruto said, Sasuke knew he didn't want to know. Sakura smiled softly at whatever Naruto said and the two leaned in-

Sasuke abruptly stood up from his seat in the corner of the party and walked to the exit.

He didn't go back in, only briskly walked back to his manor.

The next day at work as the Uchiha CEO, he saw his pink haired secretary, she was typing something on her computer. When she heard his foot steps she looked up and smiled.

God. He wished she would stop giving him _that_ smile. He nodded at her and prepared too walk away when she called his name.

"Sasuke-kun, you promised you would go to the party last night." She said.

"Hn." Sasuke couldn't stop the sneer that was forming on his face.

Maybe you just didn't see me because you were too busy making out with the dobe.

He stopped himself before he actually said that.

"Go back to work." He said instead.

Sakura blinked and laughed softly. "Right." She looked back at her computer and resumed her typing. Sasuke stared as she flickered back into her concentration.

"Are you okay?" Her gentle voice interrupted the silence. "You've been staring at me for five minutes now." She narrowed her eyes and lifted a hand to touch her cheeks. "Do I have something on my face?"

Sasuke snorted and turned around. "I'm fine." He said ticked off. "Your hair was just annoying me." He lied.

"_What? You bastard!__"_ Sakura hissed.

One month passed, and on a cloudy Tuesday morning, Sasuke walked into his company building to see a flustered Sakura, surrounded by his workers.

"This is such exciting news Sakura-san!"

"Oh Haruno-san, you are very lucky!"

"Can I have a closer look? That is one stunning _ring!__" _

Sasuke could feel his throat constrict as he heard that sentence. Ring?

When the workers saw their employer they gasped and nudged each other, before hastily congratulating Sakura and running back to their offices.

Now there was Sakura and Sasuke. Alone in the entrance to the Uchiha Company. Sakura had a pink hue on her cheeks which matched her hair. She looked so beautiful and it only made it harder for Sasuke to breathe.

"Um…Good morning sasu-"

"Congratulations." He bit out harshly and he takes the elevator up to his office.

He doesn't stay long enough to see the pained expression following him.

The next time he has a proper conversation with her, is when she visits him in his office.

She places a cup of coffee down, his eyes flicker to the cup only to catch her ring winking at him in the light. It's a pretty ring, but it doesn't suit her.

Naruto had given her a ring with a silver band, a small ruby stands proudly at the top.

Sasuke clenches his teeth. No. Red isn't her colour. It pains him just how much he knows about Sakura.

He find himself thinking, about the ring he would have given her. It would be have a silver band, an emerald the shape of a small button would be in the centre, in between two small diamonds.

It would bring out Sakura's bright gorgeous eyes. The eyes that he sees in his dreams almost daily.

That painful clench in his worn out heart was back.

"You've been ignoring me all week Sasuke-kun." She whispers. "Did I do something?"

He wants to say yes. _Yes everything is your fault. Why did you say yes. Why. _But he catches himself before he yells at her, he already regrets so much. The list of times he hurt her was so long.

Instead he rolls his eyes. "Just mind your own business."

He hurt her so many times, that maybe adding another wouldn't have an impact on her anymore.

Her face pinches into a torn expression before she nods and prepares to leave the room. As she walks out the automatic sliding doors, she hears him thank her for the coffee. It was so quiet, she knew he probably wasn't aware that he even said it out loud.

But she leaves with a smile.

She's crying when he sees her later on that same day. Her emerald eyes glistening wet with tears and he sees read. His vision blurs.

He walks up to her. "Why are you crying?"

He pushes aside the urge to ask for the bastard that put her in this vulnerable state.

She shakes her head and sniffs.

"You can go home early." He says.

She invites him to another party. "Come along Sasuke-kun." her eyes are so bright.

_She's so beautful._

"I'll see." He shocks himself at how easily he agreed. If anyone else asked, he would have flat-out said no. There would have been no hesitation.

"Thank you so much Sasuke-kun." She chirps.

"Stop." He blurts out.

She blinks in confusion. "Stop?" she echoes.

"Don't call me that anymore."

"Call you…what? You mean Sasuke-kun?"

_If you call me that, I can't help but feel like I'm one of your important people. _

_Stop breaking my heart._

He finds himself scowling at his train of thoughts.

He doesn't have a heart anymore.

Because the girl in front of him has it.

And she already locked it away.

"Aw don't be such a jerk Sasuke-kun!" She laughs, her melodic voice filled his ears.

_I want to hear you laugh like this. Everyday. _

He glares at everything.

Was someone trying to torture him?

"Sorry for dragging you out here Sasuke-kun!" Sakura smiles up at him, a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Whatever." He replies, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his black pants. "You owe me. I left work for this."

"I know I know!" Sakura slaps his arm playfully. "But you're the only one I can rely on right now. Ino and the others all all busy…"

"What about the dobe?" Sasuke made sure not to let his anger show.

She fidgeted with the hem of her green sundress. "You know why I can't ask him."

"Right." He sighed. "Hurry up though. I don't have all day."

"Sasuke-kun! You can't rush a girl to choose a wedding dress!" She scolds and places her hands on her hips. "Imagine if your future fiancé chose a random dress. That is not okay."

_That girl won't be you._

Suddenly he feels like he can't breathe. The room they were in just felt too small.

He was going to make an excuse and run outside, but Sakura gasps and she drags him to one side of the shop. She points to a beautiful dress that he can imagine her wearing.

"That one!" She squeals.

She grabs it and charges off to the change rooms.

After waiting for what seemed like ages she walks out, and Sasuke felt like his world crumbled.

Standing in front of him, was Sakura. The dress was so so white, that it burned his eyes, like how his heart was racing so quick. It was strapless with pearl studs outlining the rim neckline of the fabric. There was a layer of lace on the dress with the top half of the dress in a beige cream coloured silk. The intricate pattern made the dress look so delicate.

The dress made her skin glow.

Ethereal.

_Why do I always admire what I can't have._

_I won't be the person who waits at the alter for you._

_You won't be wearing this, saying your vows to me._

_I won't be the person you seal a marriage with a kiss to._

_You won't be marrying me._

_You're marrying my best friend._

_Stop showing me what I can't have._

He walked over to her, standing so close.

Everything in his body just disobeyed his mind.

His hand travelled up and rested on her waist.

He lowered his head and Sakura's eyes widened as she looked alert.

His brain was screaming _stop. You__'__re going to regret this._

His lips never met hers.

Instead he opted for resting his head against her shoulder.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed, her cheeks flaring.

"You're really going to marry him?" Sasuke whispered, his voice void of emotion.

She frowned, a scowl that he couldn't see. "Of course I am."

"You're too _good_ for the dobe." He found himself saying.

"_What?_" Sakura hissed, if only Sasuke could see her glare right now. "You've been saying that sentence every time I get a boyfriend-!"

"I get it." Sasuke lifted his head up and Sakura found herself staring into cold hard onyx orbs. They almost looked pain, if she looked close enough. "I'm leaving."

Sakura gasped. "Don't you dare! You're my ride home!"

"Call your _fianc__é__._" Sasuke yelled coldly as he pushed open the entrance door of the bridal shop and marched out.

They were fifteen when they broke up after two years of being in a relationship.

He was standing in the rain, at a bus stop, a suitcase beside him.

She was calling his name and rushing over to him, almost slipping on a puddle.

"Sasuke-kun!" She screeched when she collided with him. "How could you?" Her voice was louder then the pouring rain. "You were going to leave without telling me. ME."

She gripped the front of his soaked white dress shirt, pulling him down so they were head to head.

"Say something!"

The raven haired man, gripped her small hands before she started punching him. "Sakura." He stopped her in her tracks. "Don't make this any harder for me."

"Harder for you? _For you?_" She was screaming again.

This was their relationship. Always filled with fights.

But he knew that these feelings he had for her, weren't just _like _or _best friend__'__s_ feelings anymore. No it was _more _than that.

His throat was dry. "Get the message." He sneered as Sakura shook her head. "Us. It's _over_."

"What you're doing, will make it harder for _me. _You have a choice. And you chose the one I _begged _you not to!" She was crying now. He despised her tears.

They didn't look good on her.

"What good will _leaving _do to me? To your friends?" Her voice shook as she sniffed. "You are a selfish asshole! You Sasuke Uchiha, you piss me off!"

"Nothing you say will change my mind. This is for my _future._"

"A future _without_ me." Sakura cried she wrenched her hands out of Sasuke's grip.

A bus was turning a corner into the street they were in now.

Silence overlapped them, Sakura was breathing so heavily, it looked like she would have a seizure any moment.

When the bus pulled to a behind Sasuke, Sakura could feel her world ending.

They may never see each other again.

Sasuke pulled his suitcase ready to board the bus.

Sakura pulled him back, her vice like grip was making his arm go dumb.

"Let go Sakura-"

"Do you love me?" Her voice cracked at the end.

Sasuke pulled his arm free of her grip. "I don't." He stated before boarding the bus.

All fibre of his being was screaming at him.

_Looking back now, I wish I turned back, I wish I held you. _

_I wish__…_

At work, a week after the wedding dress fiasco, Sasuke arrived at his company to see Sakura giving out beige coloured envelops with gold trimmings.

His heart plummeted as he guessed what it was.

As she caught his eye she ran over to him, heels clicking on the floor. When she stood before him, she fixed her emerald coloured blouse before presenting him with a cheerful smile, the event last week forgotten. She pushed something into his hand.

"Sasuke-kun, You're my best friend. It would mean the world to me if you can show up."

He gripped the envelope. "I might be busy."

She waved a hand her smile still intact. "If you are…I'll understand." Her smile looked so strained. "At least open the invitation okay?"

"Okay." He answered.

He didn't open it until two weeks later. Opening it made everything seem so much more real.

He ripped open the envelope and his eyes did a quick scan of the letter, two words stood out the most. _Best man._

The next day he got a surprise visitor.

A redhead skipped into the room, her hair was pulled up into a sleek ponytail, the black halter dress wrapped on her form would make any girl envious. With her three-inch heels on she walked over to him.

"Karin. What are you doing here?"

"Well, you never ever come and see me and Suigetsu so I thought I would visit _you_." The redhead sat down on the chair in front of him.

Sasuke gestured to the endless pile of papers on his desk. "Evidence that I'm always busy." He said.

Karin laughed. "Still. As Daichi's _godfather_ you should come visit. Honestly, when I appointed you as my child's godfather I expected you to be less of a workaholic."

"Then did you bring Daichi with you?"

"No…Suigetsu wanted to teach Daichi how to swim." Karin laughed again. "I just wanted to see you, to see how you're handling the… uh, _news_."

"Right, lets just hope your husband doesn't drown his own child." Sasuke smirked and signed another paper before asking. "And what news?"

"It was on the television yesterday, at Oto, seeing as how the news originated from Konoha, you probably already know." Karin babbled on. "And like I said before, I'm just checking to see hoe you're handling it."

"For god's sake Karin." Sasuke hissed. "Just tell me. What _news_?"

"The presidents son engaged to the secretary of the Uchiha Company." Karin's fingers tapped on his oak coloured table. "Mhm, quite big news." She nodded as if registering some kind of unseen message. "It's been almost three months since their engagement. Honestly, news such as these should have spread faster!"

Sasuke swallowed. "Of course I heard." He answered, before grabbing another paper and signing his signature so hard, he poked a hole in the paper.

Karin's red eyes focused on him. "But you're broken." She pointed out, as Sasuke glared. "I know you love her."

"I don't." He hissed. "Just leave Karin. I don't have time."

"Fine. Tell yourself that. But don't be a dickhead and tell her on her wedding day."

It was the night of her wedding day. She had looked stunning of course.

He was at the alter. Yes he was. But not as the groom, he was the best man. And that hurt him.

Because she was wearing _that_ dress.

He imagined that she was walking to him, and not to his blonde haired best friend.

He didn't object when the priest asked for any. He wished someone did.

He had turned away when they sealed their marriage with a kiss.

On the dance floor, when he claimed her, even if it was only for three minutes, he treasured the time. _It__'__s over. No more chances. He had chance._

On the other side of the room, Naruto was dancing with his mother, Kushina who was dressed in a black shimmery mermaid style dress, she was just like Sakura, effortlessly beautiful.

Sasuke tightened his grip on Sakura's hand and waist as he lead her in a slow two step dance to match the momentum of the song.

"Sasuke-kun, stop scowling." Sakura said, her eyes twinkling. He didn't wipe the scowl off though.

Half way through the song, they somehow ended up dancing towards the balcony, it wasn't until the fresh air hit them, till he realised that. He pulled her closer.

"Sasuke-kun?" She questioned him as she squirmed, uncomfortable and feeling so wrong to be held by her ex-lover.

"You're going to be happy, right?" He murmured.

Sakura stepped back and looked over her shoulder, he could see her watching Naruto. "I will." She said, she sounded so confident and sure that Sasuke had to clench his fist together.

_I couldn't make you happy._

The song ended. Naruto was now searching for his _wife_.

God, Sasuke just couldn't wrap his mind around it.

"You should go." Sasuke said, nudging his head in Naruto's direction.

Sakura smiled, a little sadly. "Yeah."

Just before she left she looked Sasuke in the eye.

"I'm happy. But promise me…you'll also be happy. For me." She breathed out.

Sasuke scoffed.

_How can I be happy?_

_I just watched the love of my life, commit to my best friend._

_You got married and I didn't stop you._

_I can't be happy._

_I never will be now._

"You'll find a girl." Sakura said, not knowing why she was saying all this.

_But she won't be you._

"You'll love her."

_Not as much as I love you._

"I'm sure she'll be beautiful."

_Not as beautiful as you._

"Don't be an asshole to her."

_I'm sorry for all the times I hurt you._

Sakura was saying all this in such a hurry, as if she was convincing herself something.

"You deserve to be happy Sasuke-kun. I know that."

Then she turned and walked off.

This must have been what he looked like that day, leaving to board that bus.

Well now she was leaving, to the arms of her husband.

_Do you love me?_

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned around and rested his arms on the balcony's marble ledge.

"I do."

**Please review! I hope you enjoyed it, this is my first time writing angst XD.**


End file.
